1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooking pan, and more particularly, to a cooking pan in which a temperature display member is assembled with a handle fastened to a main body through a bolt.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cooking utensil is generally equipped with a handle so that a user just grasps the cooking utensil.
In other words, since the cooking utensil, such as a cooking pan, is normally heated to high temperatures so as to boil the contents therein, the user can not grasp the pan directly by the hands.
Therefore, the handle is arranged at one side or both sides of the main body of the cooking pan so that the user can grasp the cooking pan more safely and simply. Typically, a frying or sauce pan has its handle formed only at one side.
Meanwhile, the cooking utensil such as a cooking pan heats the food at a constant temperature to cook the food. However, optimum cooking temperatures are unique for different sorts of food.
The temperature at which food is cooked is an important factor affecting its taste.
Furthermore, different cooking temperatures typically affect the appearance of food. The latter may be as important as the taste. Moreover, it is not unusual to decide whether the food is done based on its color, which is a function of temperature. Making a decision regarding the status of the food being cooked based on its color may eliminate the need for opening a lid, which, otherwise, may be detrimental to the taste of food. Thus controlling cooking temperatures is important.
While an experienced cook may rely on visual factors, such as boiling or color, in deciding whether the food is ready, an inexperienced cook may either undercook or overheat the food.
Further, even an experienced cook may have difficulties in checking the food's state when the lid is closed. Opening the lid prematurely, as mentioned above, may detrimentally affect the taste of food.